


That Hero, Who Could Disappear

by KapptianKappa



Series: That Hero, How Spirited [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), POV Twilight (Linked Universe), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapptianKappa/pseuds/KapptianKappa
Summary: Being sneaky saved the new hero on the battlefield-But doomed him in day-to-day life.It’s a sad thing to be ignored, Twilight thinks.In where domestic things happen, Twilight and Legend murder the Links, Sky and Four enjoy a nice time doing witch things, and Link receives his hero name.
Series: That Hero, How Spirited [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063562
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	That Hero, Who Could Disappear

  
  


Twilight has been cataloging. It's not one of his favorite pastimes; it makes him stay in his head for a little too long to be comfortable. Nevertheless, Twilight has been carefully studying the new hero. 

First thing of note is how _incredibly_ sneaky the guy was. In one of the first battles they were in with the new hero, the only reason he hadn’t been injured by his less than great swordsmanship was because he was so mind-bogglingly sneaky. It made him an incredible asset in battle for sure, despite his, okay he’s going to say it, terrible swordsmanship. In daily life though, it seemed to trouble him. Example number 2, at Sky's Hyrule, the new hero had been assigned to stock up on ingredients for Wild, as a little surprise to thank him for dealing with their monstrous appetites. Sky had ushered him off in the direction of his market, before sprinting away yelling “Meet you back here in an hour!”. 

He has such lively teammates.

When 2 hours had passed, and not a sign of either Sky or the new hero, Twilight goes to make sure everyone’s alright. He finds Sky and Four looking vaguely like evil plotting master minds at work. They were in the process of refurbishing all of Wild’s cooking set and cutlery. Usually the cutlery and bowls would be occupied by delicious warm food stored in Wild’s slate, but just yesterday a peculiar occurrence occurred enabling Sky and Four to go wild with them too. Handles were ripped off, knives precariously laid out, wood oiled, metal polished, all done with a furious sort of focus that only men of craft could achieve. 

Twilight slowly backed away.

He reconasconces with Hyrule, Wind and Warriors, who were assigned to keep Wild firmly away from the house. Peeking from behind a tree, he glances at the field that they occupied, then immediately does a 180 when a violent flash of- wait was that green- an explosion going off. Maniacal laughter ensues.

Twilight pretends that he and Legend weren't the parents of this experiment.

Finally Twilight enters the bustling market. Not quite as full as it could be, it being between the lunch hours and the night market, but still quite alive. He plunges straight into the crowds, in pursuit of the new hero. 

If Twilight had not indeed been part wolf, he thinks he would’ve never found the hero. He’d searched for a good 30 minutes, asking stallhands if they’d seen a “relatively tall male with white-ish hair passby recently?”. He gets unanimous “Nopes” all around and he wonders if the guy had just bailed. Another 5 minutes passed of him angrily striding towards the exit of the market when his nose picked up the distinct paint-like smell of the new hero. He whips around to the source of the odor and is about ready to ask where the _heck_ he’s been- probably to the detriment of the hero’s feelings- when he sees that the hero has his mouth open in a strangled scream.

His hands clutch the bags he’d been given for groceries with a white knuckled grip. His face is red and glistening with effort. His voice filled with deep, scorching _frustration_ , his eyes tightly shut in his attempt

“LIs-Ten -t- o mE-!!” 

The lady manning the stall for the first set of ingredients on the grocery list sky had handed him continues sorting her apples as if nothing was wrong. Not even a twitch.

“H E-y! PaY Att- tentIon!”

The kid is holding the sack of rupees he’d been given, desperately waving it in front of the lady. His voice a terrible rasp, breaking at every other word, rising at random intervals as the kid tries to raise it louder to no avail.

Twilight sees red-

“HEY! That kid over there wants to buy your produce! Why don't you give him some goddess-damned SERVICE!”

The lady, strangely calm despite having Twilight right in front of her face, had the _gall_ to look so utterly confused at his outburst. As if she hadn’t been ignoring a kid _screaming_ at her trying to just get _groceries_. 

“Sir, calm down. What do you mean kid? There’s no one at my stall right now except you.”

This lady _has_ to be kidding him-

He grabs the kid and yanks him to stand next to him and yells-

“ _THIS_ KID!”

A moment of silence. Filled with twilight’s heaving breath and very faint growling and the kid’s hitching inhales. Then the moment ends, and the lady’s eyes widen in realization. 

“How long have you been waiting there?” the woman asks incredulously, Twilight is just about to snarl back at her when the kid opens his mouth to reply, wincing, then holding up a singular finger. 

“Just a bit?”, the kid shakes his head, “1 minute?”, he shakes his head, “an hour?”, the kid gives a slight nod.

Twilight gives the lady _The Look_ that Time had taught him.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They end up leaving the market up to their heads’ in apologetic stall hands’ sneaked in extra produce. The bag full of rupees barely any lighter in the merchant’s attempt to repent. Not at all by the help of a guardian wolf to make stall hands pay attention, of course. 

The new hero’s cheeks are still flushed from the excessive screaming he had to do, and slightly damp. His eyes were shiny from the whole ordeal, but Twilight barely noticed with how happy the hero seemed to be about getting groceries. 

They return to the house that Sky had shoved the Links into, the new hero practically kicking the door open, announcing: “I Go-T STUu.. stUFF!!”, with too much relish to make Twilight think that what happened at the market was a one time thing with the new Link. No one looked up, but Link was just fine with that as he slid up to the table and sat the bags down. 

Four and Sky were still refurbishing with fervour, but by the pile of ladles and pots that shined like gemstones sitting next to Sky, and the miniscule pile left sitting next to Four, he guessed they were nearly done. 

Twilight sighed and sat down next to Time on the couch. He’s about to talk to their leader when he notices a slight rumbling sound? He turns his head to face towards Time, and finds that he managed to fall asleep while sitting up straight with both eyes wide open. Twilight is both concerned for him, and kind of wants to giggle. Yesterday, apparently not sleeping well had caught up to Time in a very strange way. He passively sat down for dinner, and started shoveling food down at a worrying speed, Face completely blank. The bowl of curry was decimated in 3 seconds. Wild reached for his slate and had tentatively sat another bowl of food in front of Time, and Time picked it up and started on it too. By the end of it, Wild had emptied all of his normal foods and Time was still blankly staring into his bowl. 

Time blankly setted up watch before conking out.

Wild smiled viciously.

Today has been exhausting…

Twilight jolts, when a finger finds its way to his nose.

“BoOp!” 

In front of him the new hero grins widely, and Twilight feels as if he’s just adopted a new child. Link gives a questioning look at Twilight then chucks his head in the direction of the groceries sitting on the table. Twilight hands him Wild’s Sheikah Slate, (of which Wind pickpocketed from Wild with worrying familiarity), and sort of makes a “put it in here” gesture. 

Link looks like he’s been given a new toy.

Twilight tries to sink into the couch as if it was his own shadow. Feeling great empathy for Time. What horrors had he witnessed with that one eye of his watching the two witches (Sky and Four) at work.

When he looks back up, Link has put the groceries inside of Wild’s Sheikah Slate, and had snatched a pair of chopsticks from the presumably “unfinished” pile. He’s taken out an ornate paintbrush and is holding it at the precipice of touching the chopsticks. Twilight tried to send him desperate “abort abort!” waves without alerting the witches at work-

But it was too late.

The new Link was now happily painting the Sheikah patterns found in Wild’s slate onto the chopsticks.

Twilight buries his face into his hands, praying to Hylia that the witches did not devour him for disturbing their work. To his relief, Sky picked up the wooden chopsticks without batting an eyelash, and simply started varnishing it too.

Oh thank Hylia.

Link gives a quiet beaming smile.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sun is at its zenith and twilight thinks that Wild and the others must be heading back soon, unless their gremlin natures have taken a hold of them and they continue committing suspiciously green arson through the sweltering heat.

Sky and Four have finished their witchery and are now dead asleep, Wild’s possessions tucked safely in his slate for lunch- or d-lunch, or lunner? Many bowls and cutlery now hold Sheikah patterns dotted in artful rings around rims, or adorning the handles of knives. Four and Sky didn't notice at all, and Twilight is still thanking Hylia as they speak.

Now the occupants of the house lay in a slightly morbid pile around the couch, Sky having contorted himself in a position that looks positively unholy against the edge of the couch. Time still lays passed out with his eyes open, Four strangling Time’s leg, half sitting up to do so, as he sleeps. The new hero has untied his strangely feminine sash and has strewn it half haphazardly across the back of the couch, gripping one end as he naps. 

Twilight sits erect, wide awake, in the middle of a bunch of dead looking people when Warriors pushes open the door. Warriors lifts a hand and opens his mouth in an attempt to say something when Legend pushes through the doorway carrying a brown sack of _things_ over his shoulder. Paying no heed to the suspiciously dead looking people, he sits down at the table and starts sorting through what looks like a dragon's hoard.

Wind shoves under Warriors’ uplifted hand and now the scene looks even worse. One could easily make the assumption that either Legend paid Twilight or Twilight paid Legend to murder the occupants of the house, and now Legend was either counting how much money he owed or was counting how much money he got from Twilight as hit money. All while Twilight sat contently in the middle of his dead comrades, having mangled Sky’s body so much that his back was now bent over in a perfect 90 degrees arc.

Wind gives a perfectly expected response, and finger guns Twilight as he shoves backwards out the door.

Warriors is still holding his hand up.

Wind comes shoving back in, Wild in hand and Hyrule in tow, talking about what vaguely sounds like bomb formulas. Let it be said that Wind was the VIP of today, having managed to so perfectly distract Wild into not going back to the house, and now Hyrule into not noticing what clearly was a crime scene. 

Warriors is doing his best impression of a statue of Hylia.

Twilight thinks that if being a statue of Hylia was Warriors’ career path, he should really start considering other options. He’s not doing a very good job.

* * *

Now that everyone was situated in the house, Legend pointedly counting at the table, Wind animatedly talking to Hyrule and Time doing his eyes-wide-open-sleep, Wild takes the time to snatch the Sheikah Slate where it sat innocently on the table. Wild has taken one look at the Sheikah Slate and immediately gives a dirty look at Wind (how did he know???). The silent sigh wild gave is palpable in the room, and Wind visibly shrinks. 

Sometimes Twilight wonders if Sky was the mother to this group, or if Wild was.

Wild, deliberately facing away from Wind, proceeds to open the slate-

Then starts shaking?

No no, vibrating?

No really, vibrating.

Wild’s jittering intensifies. Wind gives Wild a jaunty wave and as if Wind had cut the starting line, Wild proceeds to practically _teleport_ to the kitchen.

And here Twilight thought that _he_ was the one with teleporting powers.

Hyrule having escaped from Wind’s frankly amazing distracting powers, decides to be _the responsible one_ \- now with Time out for the count- and goes into the kitchen to supervise Wild. Last time Wild had ran low on food, it seemed to have awoken some vaguely _magical_ almost _witch-like_ powers within him and the clearing where he’d set up his cooking pot was flashing neon colors throughout the time when Wild was cooking. He only emerged from the area 2 days later, looking impeccable himself but leaving the area scorched and marred as if he’d summoned a sky full of fire as he cooked. 

Twilight really wants to eat today, so he’s ever grateful for Hyrule.

(Hyrule’s gonna get extra wolfie huggles next time they’re camping in the wild)

* * *

Legend has finally stopped counting his pile of money and after a long time of deliberation Warriors has decided that being a statue of Hylia was not the right career path (good for him). Four and Time have woken up in tandem, and Four is now happily playing mind games with Time, managing to trick Time into thinking that no, Four was not hugging your leg, _you_ were. Time looks baffled. Wild and Hyrule have emerged from the kitchen with bowls of curry with noodles in it. Wild calls it “laksa”, and Twilight wonders how he could tell him so nonchalantly when Hyrule has several winds of rope around his waist, and was tugging him along with the loose end of it. 

Sky is revived from his corpse-like sleeping position by the smell of the laksa and drags himself into a chair, looking like an undead crawling out of its grave. Four taking pity on Time, also leads him to the table and sits him down, saying to Time that denial was always the first stage of accepting something. Twilight jumps as he hears a snicker from Wind in the seat next to him and wonders if he’s always been there.

Somehow or another, they all end up sitting at the table, wanting to or not. The sun has reached a point just before sundown, its entirety still visible in the sky. Everyone is happily digging into their meal, the laksa is strangely sour yet fatty in a lovely manner. Wild begrudgingly sits in his chair, quietly admiring the newly varnished, stained, and painted cutlery and bowls, and states that tomorrow they’d better be prepared because he was going Cooking. 

Twilight shivers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Twilight is just about ready to be finished with the day when Sky mumbles into his bowl in the rhythm he speaks in when speaking for Fi.

“Hero of Eternity,”

He says in the manner a story teller would when regaling a great adventure, whilst on the other hand looking like he had been rolling on the ground for a good 5 minutes.

“Please don’t paint the Master Sword, I don't think Fi would be happy with that”

He tells his bowl, back to his normal speaking tone, looking vaguely exasperated.

Twilight whips his head around, and he sees a few others doing so as well. There, back at the previously-a-murder-scene couch, the new Link was holding the Master Sword in his lap and was holding a paintbrush to it’s scabbard. Link looked vaguely scandalized, and stared heart-brokenly at the Master Sword. 

Sky continues to eat his laksa unperturbed and Twilight wants to palm his face.

What an _interesting_ way to receive your hero name.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I was expecting my first fic on AO3 to leave me in disgrace! Horror! Mortification! But here i am with 150 hits and growing, 11 kudos’, and a whole heap of self esteem so-
> 
> LOVELY
> 
> I’ve never understood the appeal of OC fics but as a hypocrite I have decided that “you know? I should try some of ‘em”. I have and i still don't like ‘em, but i have a newfound respect for people who put them out there anyway. So i’ll keep trying to like them!
> 
> I hope I've endeared at least some of you to my new hero...


End file.
